WWE Wrestling University
by BalorClubMember01
Summary: Thanks to 98Welshman for giving me the inspiration for this story! I own nothing! After WWE open a Wrestling University in Orlando, Florida, a young, aspiring wrestler named David Harper joins. He makes new friends, new relationships and meets a lot of his childhood idols of the WWE! Please read, review and enjoy! I can't think of a genre, so it's basically Wrestling and some love
1. Chapter 1 - The WWE Wrestling University

My name is David Harper. This is my story, of how I tried to cement my name in wrestling history.

* * *

 **A/N** I own nothing, except David Harper. I am using the NXT Roster of 2015 :) Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

 **12 January, 2014**

 **Making it Big**

 **Chapter 1 - The WWE Wrestling University**

I am originally from Upper Hutt, New Zealand, but I moved to Atlanta, Georgia when I was 4. 15 years later, I moved to the newly opened WWE Wrestling University in Orlando, Florida to pursue my dream to become a WWE Superstar. Of course, you'll probably want to hear about that. So, hear it is...

 **WWE WRESTLING UNIVERSITY**

"Name please." Said the glum looking receptionist at the WWE Wrestling University.

"David Harper." I replied.

"OK, your name's here. Here's your room key," She handed me a rectangular card with the WWE Logo on it "Swipe it to get in. Your room is 4C, Level 4. Your roommates'll give you a tour of the place when you meet them."

"Thanks." I said, as I pushed open the doors, revealing a large room filled with rings and equipment. Bill DeMott was talking to a group of older people (In their 20s, I guessed) about selling their moves better. I walked over to the far side, where an elevator was waiting to take me up. I jumped in excitedly, pressed the button that had the big '4' printed on it, and felt myself being carried up. When the doors parted, I saw a long corridor with doors on either side.

"4A, 4C." I muttered to myself. Swiping the key card in the lock, someone stormed behind me, followed by someone else.

"Why can't you have a good match, Harry?" The first person shouted.

"I was the one carrying _you_ , Ricky!" Harry shouted back.

"Oh, please," Ricky yelled. "Your attempt at the Red Arrow failed. You almost broke you neck, for gods sake!"

"Just, go!" Harry said, opening his door.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"We were wrestling for Mr DeMott, when he tried the Red Arrow and almost killed himself." Ricky told me.

"Sounds rough." I replied.

"Are you going into 4C?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked Ricky.

"That's my room," He told me. "You must be David Harper, the new guy."

"I know my way around the ring." I convinced him.

"How about a practice match. Tonight, you and me at 6:30." He said.

"Sure," I replied. "See you then."

 **6:30: Practice Match vs Ricky**

"You sure about this." Ricky asked me.

"Of course." I replied. Our fellow roommate, Alexander (everyone calls him Alex) was acting as referee for our match.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ricky and I locked up. He won, and got me in a headlock. I threw him off me and into the ropes. He rebounded and I hit him with a hard shoulder block.

"Come on, Harper, what are you going to do next?" A voice shouted at me. I whipped my head around to see Bill DeMott at ringside. Using the distraction to his advantage, Ricky pulled me into a leverage pin.

"1! 2!" Alex said, but I kicked out.

"Don't let me distract you!" DeMott shouted. I got up and started throwing hard punches at Ricky's mid-section. He doubled over in pain. Using this to my advantage, I performed a springboard bulldog and slammed him into the mat.

"Good job, Harper!" DeMott yelled. "Now perform your finisher and cover him!" I jumped onto the top rope, using a move I had perfected in my makeshift ring in Atlanta. A corkscrew moonsault, similar to Seth Rollins' Phoenix Splash ( **A/N** to fix anything that you might have thought, like 'Seth Rollins didn't use the Phoenix Splash until Royal Rumble 2015 (I think), this story is written from David's perspective after his time at the WWE Wrestling University).

"Excellent execution, Harper, now pin him!" DeMott screamed. I did just that, and went for the pin.

"1! 2! 3!" Alex said. "Ring the bell!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Not bad, you two. Smith, pretty good selling. Just work on your offense a bit more tomorrow with Michael." DeMott said to Ricky.

"You got it, Mr DeMott." Ricky replied.

"As for you, Harper, make sure you let your opponent get in some more offense. You had the driver's seat for too much of the match."

"In his defence," Alex piped up. "It was his first match."

"That's right, Johnson, but there are no excuses in the WWE." DeMott told Alex.

"I'll work on it, Mr DeMott." I said.

"Good. Now go have some dinner. Lessons start tomorrow at 8:00am. Check your timetable, Harper, for more information. Now, go!"

 **In The Cafeteria**

"So are there any, like, bullies here?" I asked. High School wasn't that great a time.

"No," Ricky said. "Someone insulted me when Undertaker was giving a lesson on Selling Offense. He made him stand in the middle of the ring and take a Tombstone!"

"Wicked!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Ricky said. As he was talking, a group of girls sat down ( **A/N** can you guess what happens next?) at our table, they all looked stunning.

"Um... hi?" I said, dumbfounded (THIS IS EXTREMELY EMBARRASSING ON MY PART)

"Hi isn't a question." One of them said.

"He's new, Ava." Alex said.

"Oh, he's the Harper guy, right?" Another one of them said.

"Um... yeah... that's me." I said, blushing.

"I've seen your Youtube channel. Your in-ring ability is amazing," The same on said. "I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Emily." I replied politely.

"I'm new here too. These girls are my roommates. Grace," She pointed to the one that hadn't said anything yet, "and this is Ava, the smart one."

"Nice to meet you, is it, David?" Grace said.

"Yes." I answered.

"ALRIGHT," someone said up the front. I glanced over, and saw Mick Foley standing there.

"Holy Jesus ( **A/N** No offense to any religion intended. That goes for all things that I may say like that)." I whispered.

"You need an early night, tonight. I have a big announcement when you get up. You need to be in the gym at 7:30 sharp! Now, goodnight future WWE Superstars!" Mick Foley said.

 **Hello people! If anyone reading this knows who 98Welshman is (If you do please read his story), I got my inspiration for this story from him. It won't be exactly the same, but... actually, scratch that. It will be different from his story. So... yeah! Enjoy my story. Please Review but DO NOT BE MEAN! Cyberbullying sucks worse than Justin Bieber (Ha! Take that Bieberlievers!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Icons and Storymaking

_"You need an early night, tonight. I have a big announcement when you get up. You need to be in the gym at 7:30 sharp! Now, goodnight future WWE Superstars!" Mick Foley said._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Icons and Storymaking**

 **The Next Morning**

"Alright, gather round the ring everyone," Mick said. "I have an announcement to make."

"I wonder what it is." Someone said near me. I looked over, and it was the kid that got into a shouting match with Ricky. I tried to avoid him.

"OK, so here it is," Mick told us. "Triple H and Stephanie McMahon have been talking to me, and they want to create a TV show about you guys."

"What kind of TV show?" Ricky called out.

"A wrestling TV show, what else would it be?" Foley replied.

"YAY!" Everyone called out in unison.

"Alright, now, we need a group of about four people to create the storylines." Foley said. I put my hand, along with Ricky, Alex and Emily.

"Great, now we got a group to create them," Mick said. "Anyone who wants to talk about anything, take it up with them! Now, go have breakfast!"

 **After Breakfast**

"Mr Foley gave us the day off today to plan the storylines." Emily said to me, Ricky and Alex.

"Alright," I said. "What are the details?" I asked.

"We can help with that." Someone said. We all turned our heads and saw none other than the Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin standing there, along with The Rock, Mick Foley and The Undertaker.

"Holy Jesus." Ricky gasped.

"Um... hi?" Emily said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Austin." I said politely, extending my hand.

"Right back at you, David." Stone Cold said. I nearly died inside. STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN KNEW MY NAME! OHMIGOD!

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr John-" Ricky started.

"It doesn't matter, if it's a pleasure to meet me!" The Rock said.

"Aren't you forgetting some people?" Mick Foley said. (He is the Principal of our University).

"Oh, right, Mr Foley, Mr Undertaker." Alex said.

"Alright. Now that we've got introductions out of the way, it's time for us to make some storylines!"

After a long time of planning, evaluating our details, and discussing the best ways to include everyone, we had some ideas.

"OK, so this Gary Chapman and his brother Henry have good chemistry in the ring." I said.

"And they aren't bad wrestlers either." Mick said.

"So they're a tag team, but we need more." Undertaker replied

"I'd be happy to work with Ricky." Alex said.

"You'll need to show us your talent first, but it's a good idea." Stone Cold said.

After an even longer time of discussing, evaluating and planning, we had come up with a storyline for the tag team division. Here it is.

WWE University Tag Team Titles match: Ricky Smith and Alex Johnson (Heel) vs The Chapman's (Face).  
Winner: The Chapman's  
Feud for about 2 weeks, culminating in another tag team match, where Gary betrays his brother Henry and turns heel. Ricky Smith and Alex Johnson win the titles.  
Various challengers for the titles, until Mick Foley makes a match for the belts between Ricky and Alex (Heel) vs Lucas Underwood and Terry Williams (Face).  
Winner: Lucas and Terry

"That's pretty good for today." The Rock said.

"Now go have some dinner," Mick told us. "We'll meet here at nine thirty a.m on Friday to do some more planning. See you then."

 **After Dinner**

"Holy crap that was cool." I said to Ricky and Alex in our flat.

"Stone Cold, The Rock, Undertaker, and Mick Foley!" Ricky exclaimed.

"They were all legends in the AttitudAe Era, and we got to meet them!" Alex shouted.

"Anyway, we need to check our timetables, at least I do." I said.

"Me too," Alex replied. "You may not have known but this is my first year at this place too."

"Oh, that's nice." I answered. I pulled out my timetable from my bag and saw that I had, and get ready for this, Promos with CM Punk and The Rock!

"Holy crap!" I shouted. "CM Punk and The Rock for promos!"

"Wicked," Ricky said. "I never got them. Only the New Age Outlaws."

"They're still good." I said.

"Yeah..." Ricky replied dismissively.

 **At Promos The Next Morning**

A group of kids (Me, Alex, Emily, Ava, Grace, Lucas, Terry and the Chapman's) took our seats beside the ring, all of us murmuring excitedley.

"IF YOU SMELL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKING" The loudspeaker boomed. I nearly died. IT WAS THE FREAKING ROCK! He made his entrance, and then looked at us.

"Finally! The Rock! Has come back! To Orlando!" Dwayne said. We all cheered.

"Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!" We chanted.

"It's been a long time since The Rock has been in Orlando, and The Rock just wants to say-"

"LOOK IN MY EYES! WHAT DO YOU SEE? THE CULT OF PERSONALITY!" Holy crap! IT WAS CM PUNK!

"What are you doing here, Punk?" The Rock said. "This is my class on promos!"

"Well, Rocky," CM Punk retorted. "I am the WWE Champion" We all cheered. "And I get to teach any class that I want to!"

"CM Punk," The Rock answered. We hung the edge of our seat. "You can take that WWE title belt, turn that son of a bitch sideways, and stick it, straight up, your rooty tooty fresh 'n' fruity candy ass!" We all flipped our biscuits when he said that.

"So, what did you guys think?" CM Punk said. We all cheered, and chanted "That was awesome!"

"I think we've got our answer, Punk. Well, does anyone want to try a promo?" Everyone put their hands up. "Everyone, and the Rock means everyone, put their hand up!"

"Well, actually," I said, my voice nearly breaking with every word I said. "Me, Alex, Ricky and Emily are working on the scripts for the Tournaments, as you will know, and The Chapman Brothers could give it a go."

"Great idea, David. Gary, Henry, you're up." Punk said.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends and Enemies

**Hey guys. I forgot to post one of these in the last chapter, so I just wanted to say that I usually don't swear, but the Rock says that, doesn't he?**

 **FOR ANY FANS OF THE NXT HIGH SCHOOL STORIES, THIS IS NOW A SIDE-STORY IN THAT UNIVERSE! I HAVE CONFIRMATION FROM 98Welshman SO PLEASE READ HIS STORY IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T!**

 **Also, could you please give me some ideas for characters. Mine suck. Just incase you are wondering, the WWE University is actually Full Sail remodelled. And, I thought you should know David's Timetable, so here it is  
Monday: 7:00am-10:00am (Grappling), 10:00am-1:00pm (Submissions), 1:00pm-4:00pm (Aerial Offense) (The times are the same for all days)  
Tuesday: Promos, Character Building, VGS  
Wednesday: Aerial Offense, Music Selection, Submissions  
Thursday: Promos, Grappling, Hardcore Offense  
Friday: Workout, Storymaking (Starts at 9:30am) for the rest of the day  
** **That's all, pretty much. Enjoy, and don't forget to read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Great idea, David. Gary, Henry, you're up." CM Punk said._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - New Friends and Enemies**

 **Promos Class**

"OK, so you've just beaten Ricky Smith and Alex Johnson, and you have the WWE Wrestling University Tag Team Championships. What do you say?" I said.

"Ricky! Alex! You tried to psych us out with the mind games," Henry said. "But we overcame you, and now..." He raised the title in his hand.

"You see, you two, you ain't ever getting another title shot, as long as we're champions!" Gary proclaimed.

"And... cue Lucas and Terry's music!" CM Punk said. Out came Luke and Terry.

"Well, you two don't just have them to deal with." Luke said.

"There are more than just two tag teams in the WWE Wrestling University," Terry added. "So we talked to Mick Foley, and we're getting a title shot!"

"Good job, teams." CM Punk said.

"It wasn't A+ material, but it was pretty good. Keep up the good work, guys." The Rock said.

Ding! Ding! Ding! ( **A/N** that's the WWE bell sound, which the University uses)

"Alright! Time to go! See you on Thursday!" CM Punk said.

 **Character Building Class**

"My name is Harry Davidson, and I'll be your teacher for Character Building. You will know about such people as Undertaker, Kane, Sting, maybe even Prince Devitt ( **A/N** Finn Balor's Ring Name at NJPW, if you don't already know) over at New Japan Pro," our teacher, Harry Davidson said. "Well, they all have unique characters, which is one of the reasons why they are remembered. I'm here to teach you how to come up with a good character." We all murmured excitedly, except a group of about 4 people I didn't recognise.

"Who are they?" I asked Alex.

"I dunno." He replied.

"QUIET!" Mr Davidson said. "I'll call you up to talk to me, alright? In the meantime, just practice some basic moves, and try a match if you want."

"Alex, wanna wrestle?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Adams, Grace!" Davidson shouted.

"That's me. See ya!" Grace said as she raced off towards Mr Davidson. As Alex and I were getting ready to start, the Chapman's approached us.

"We need to work on our tag team skills," Gary said. "Can we take you on?"

"Yep. Let's go."

DING! DING! DING!

Me and Alex vs Gary and Henry. Alex locked up in the center of the ring with Gary, but was taken into a headlock.

"Barrett, Jacob!" Davidson called. One of the people I didn't recognise stood up and walked over to Mr Davidson. Unfortunately, as I was watching Jacob going to our teacher, Gary had decimated Alex and was almost ready to hit his finisher. I learnt after the match that Alex had reached for the tag many times, whilst I was oblivous. Gary tagged in Henry, then they both hit him with a double team finisher, a _Drop-toe Hold Swanton Bomb,_ where Gary executes a Drop-Toe Hold and Henry performs a Swanton Bomb off the top rope. It, unfortunately, connected. Henry went in for the cover.

"1! 2!" I rushed in and broke up the pinfall. Gary came in and started throwing punches at my head. He threw me out of the ring, and came out as well. As he did, I reached under the ring and grabbed a chair. As he walked towards me, I brought the chair out and swung it down hard on his head. Alex had recovered somewhat, and was now reaching for a hot tag as I jumped onto the apron. Tag! In I came. With a burst of energy, I clotheslined Henry down and then hit a senton. I went in for the cover.

"1! 2!" Kick out! Damn. I continued my onslaught on Henry, exectuing my signature move, Tyler Black's _Avada Kedavra Superkick_ from FCW. I had him laid out to hit my finisher, also courtesy of Tyler Black, the _Phoenix Splash._ It connected. Henry was out cold, or at least acting. I went into the cover on him.

"1! 2! 3!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Alex raced into the ring and raised my hand. After complimenting each other's in-ring prowess, I extended my hand to Henry to help him out. He didn't respond.

"Good match, Henry." I said. He still didn't respond. "Henry?" I asked. He still wasn't responding.

"Alright! Listen up!" Davidson shouted. "I haven't got anymore time for you other students, so just work on some in-ring skills for the rest of the lesson."

"Mr Davidson," I piped up. "Henry's out cold."

"Henry?" Gary said.

"Henry Chapman?" Mr Davidson asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I think I knocked him out with the _Avada Kedavra Superkick._ "

"Did you actually hit it?" He asked me.

"I didn't mean to." I answered.

"Oh crap," Davidson said. "Get medical down here, and Mr Foley."

 **So... yeah. David accidentally knocks out Henry with a botched Avada Kedavra Superkick. That's pretty much all the drama that has happened so far in this chapter. Oh, and if you didn't already know, Jacob Barrett and his friends are the ones that weren't excited about the thing and they will be featured in a pivotal plot point later on in the story. Don't forget to read, review and enjoy!**

 **SuperheroFreak9090 out! Peace \/  
O**


	4. Chapter 4 - Introductions

_"Oh crap," Davidson said. "Get medical down here, and Mr Foley."_

* * *

 **Making it Big**

 **Chapter 4 - Introductions (Sort of)**

I was stuck in Mick Foley's office with Mr Davidson and Mrs Foley's baby boy himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't for good reasons (or so I thought). Finally, I decided to break the ice.

"Look. I didn't mean to knock him out. It was a routine move, and just a regular botch." I explained.

"I'm not mad." Foley said.

"Me too." Davidson added.

"Botches happen. Just don't let it happen again," Mr Foley told me. "Now, go to your next class. VGS, in the Auditorium."

 **The Auditorium - VGS**

"Wrestlers in training, my name is Greg Thomas, and I am the head of 2K Sports. As part of your new show, we are going to produce a video game. It'll be released about the same time as the NXT High School game as well. I will now call you in one-by-one to record your moves in our Video Game Scanner, or VGS for short. Alright, up first Alex Johnson." Greg Thomas said. I was one of the first to be scanned. I performed all the moves in my move set; Leaping Clothesline, Shining Wizard, Avada Kedavra Superkick, Phoenix Splash (I call it the Atomic Bomb for my character), Falling Dropkick, Sleeper Hold, Kimura Lock etc. It was a great experience - there were cameras everywhere, and all the Scanners complimented me on my in-ring skills. I walked away feeling pretty happy.

 **Later That Night (Dinner)**

As I scoffed down spaghetti and meatballs (that nights dinner special) at a table with Ricky, Alex, Emily, Grace and Gary (Henry was being treated for a possible concussion. He had to spend the night in the campus hospital. I felt so bad), Mr Foley stood up at the front of the cafeteria, and began talking.

"Superstars and Divas, without you knowing, the gym was installed with cameras 3 weeks ago, for a 2 hour Reality TV special," he said. "Hopefully you haven't broken down in a fit, or botched any moves lately, because it was all caught on camera." There was an angry uproar. Mr Foley, sensing danger, went back to the staff table. Ricky, Alex, Grace, Ava, Emily and I left, while Gary went off to sit with Lucas and Terry.

 **Mine, Alex and Ricky's Dorm**

"So, we've never actually introduced ourselves." I said, back at the dorm.

"Well," Ava started. "My name is Ava Daniels. I'm 22 years old and I'm from Seattle, Washington. None of my family likes wrestling, so when I said I wanted to come here they went off at me. They're just a bunch of dicks, really. The best thing I ever did was come here. My finisher is a Powerbomb Lungblower, 'cause I want to spice things up in the Divas Division. Make it not just about looks."

"Nice to meet you, Ava," Ricky said. "My name is Ricky Smith. I'm 25 years old and I'm from Badstreet, Atlanta, Georgia."

"Hi, Ricky." I said.

"We're not at AA, David." Emily said. We all roared with laughter.

"My family are wrestling nuts, but my brother thinks that John Cena is better than CM Punk. We haven't spoken in 2 years. I kind of regret it. Of course, living in Badstreet, Atlanta, we were always on the street. We saved up for fourteen years just to go to Raw in Atlanta 6 years ago. About 3 years later I came here to make some money for my family. Mr Foley said that we don't have to pay anything, and he'll even pay me $500 a month to be here. He's a really nice guy, Mick." Ricky told us.

"Powerful stuff, Ricky," Grace said. "My name is Grace Sanders. I'm 21 years old I'm from Detroit, Hollywood, California. My life isn't special. I just grew up in Hollywood, got raped when I was 18." We all gasped. "I ran away to San Jose after that, stayed with my grandparents, and came here this year."

"Crap..." I exclaimed.

"Well, my name is Alex Johnson," Alex told us. "I'm 22 years old and from London, England. I moved to Orlando when I was 4 and have loved wrestling ever since. That's pretty much me."

"My name is Emily Harrison and I'm 21 years old." Emily said. "I'm from Anchorage, Alaska, not many people know that about me. My family hate wrestling, my dad always beat me and my mum, and he gave me away to a sex trade in France when I was 13. I escaped, went on the run from the french bastards, and got a plane ticket to Orlando last year. I came here, and don't intend on ever, ever, EEEEEEEEEEVER going back to Alaska or France."

I actually cried. Seriously. I'm not joking. I actually shed some tears.

Seriously.

"My turn," I said. "My name is David Harper, and I'm 21 years old. I'm originally from Upper Hutt in New Zealand, but I moved here to Orlando when I was 4. I started my own Youtube channel called 'Wrestling Worldwide' and had some matches with my brother. I had to carry him to many great matches, and, unfortunately, the University selectors noticed that. I got invited to come here, but my brother wasn't. It affected him greatly. As I was getting ready to leave he committed suicide. Now, I'm here, determined to succeed for the both of us."

We sat in a sad silence for about 5 minutes. I, finally, started talking again.

"Who wants to play WWE '13 Attitude Era?" I asked. Everyone raised their heads.

"We play one match each." Ricky said.

"Let's do it." Ava said.

 **One Attitude Era and 12 Matches Later...**

When I had a chance, I asked Emily something.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I said.

"Oh... um... I dunno... Sorry, but, I don't like you." She said.

"Oh..." I replied.

"Yeah..." She replied.

"See ya." I said.

"Bye, David." She said as she closed her dormitory door.

"You idiot, David." I said to myself.

 **Poor David. Anyway... A lot of my characters have had a sad upbringing, especially Emily. The next chapter will be set 3 weeks after this: The first taping of WWE Wrestling University. Please don't forget to Review my story, and check out the NXT High School Series. Live long and prosper! SuperheroFreak9090 out. Peace!**


End file.
